Buy One, Get Punched Free
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. "I only shop here because of you" A/U. Brett reluctantly goes to his local Garden centre to help Lori. Plants dirt and worms aren't his thing until he sees a very cute shop assistant wobbling on a ladder...
1. Chapter 1

From the site, "Cute OTP things"

* * *

 _"I don't even like this store, I only buy things here, because you work here"_ A/U.

* * *

Why was he here in the first place?

* * *

Lori had this thing for Roses. She was dead set on planting them in Satomi's gardens. No-one else in the pack could be bothered to carry the soil and the Plant pots. So Brett grudgingly came along to the Garden Centre. He looked around at all the happy couples of Beacon hills getting New paint for their Bathrooms, and getting Santa Christmas cushions, Trees and candles. It pissed Brett off, this year his pack was never going to be _that_ happy.

It wasn't like he'd actually had a Girl or Guy or Super-natural to spend Christmas with anyway.

* * *

"Blue Red and Yellow Roses Brett! Happy colours for a positive new year am I right?" Lori asked excitedly.

"I Guess..."

"You know that Chloe Gemmell sent you a personal invite to her Fashion food Christmas party right? You haven't even spoken to her and you get all the best invites!" She huffed. She began asking Brett if he could talk to Chloe, to try and get her an invite. But Brett's eyes wandered and he got distracted by a retail hottie that was on a ladder.

* * *

He couldn't see the Guy's face, but he could tell that the Guy worked out. Just by the toned shape of his arms, and the surprising firmness of his ass as he reached on the ladder.

"I'm gonna look for more flowers for you okay?" Brett asked, walking away.

"Brett are you even listening to me about Chloe"

"Yeah...I'll ask her out whenever..." Brett said walking away.

* * *

Carefully he snuck up to the metal ladder. Kind of hoping this would be a scene from a movie and the Guy would get startled and accidently "fall" straight into his arms. He tapped the ladder with steady fingers and coughed to clear his throat.

"Excuse me Sir...do you work here?" He asked him.

He saw the Guy steady himself before looking at him and coming down. Brett stiffened the ladder, making sure that he stood as close to him as politely possible. When he stepped on the floor, Brett took a couple of steps back, trying to think of a few items that he could look for. He stifled a blush as the retail assistant threw a well-mannered smile at him.

* * *

Brett needed to act like a customer, that was a hard task. The assistant was a cutie. He was shorter than him, which was always a plus. His smooth dark skin complimented the Light green work shirt that he was wearing. Brett scanned over his body for a name tag.

Shit, he didn't have one on.

"Hi Sir...do you know...where the screw-drivers and flower seeds are?" Brett asked.

* * *

"Sure" The Guy said brightly. "I'll show you"

A week later Satomi walked in his room frowning. He'd been to the Garden centre three times this week. It just so happened that the third time the Guy, _"His Guy"_ wasn't there. He frowned as look up at his parent from his Lap-top.

"Can I help you Satomi?" He asked.

* * *

"You certainly have a _new found passion_ for DIY Brett" She told him, looking at the tools that were poking out of a Tool-box on the floor.

"Is there any harm in having New passions?" Brett asked.

"Do you have a New passion or a **New person**?" Satomi asked.

* * *

Brett flushed red. Satomi was by his side in an instant. It turned out the Garden Centre page had an employee page. He'd been on this Guy's page for about Half an hour. The Guy hadn't revealed much about himself, but he found out that his retail crush was called Mason. He was a loyal member of the Team. He'd worked at the Garden Centre for Five years. Unfortunately Mason had added nothing about his personal life.

"You don't always have **to pay** to see someone that you're attracted to" Satomi advised.

* * *

"With respect...I... don't really have a choice, I'm trying to find out about, his lifestyle and hobbies..." Brett said typing.

He could feel Satomi glance at Mason's profile. "He decorates the Centre each morning. He sounds like a early riser. Maybe you could consider taking a morning trip...because you obvously don't **have enough** tools in your room" Satomi teased. Which was rare.

* * *

Taking her advice, Brett got and changed for _Five thirty_. He was one of the only cars to get their first. He ran to the doors smoothed his hair. To his relief the doors opened. He took a Green basket from the stack and started walking around. He was distracted by the snowflake decorations poking him in the eye, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi You!" Brett said turning around.

"Hey!" An assistant said. Brett frowned when he saw the assistant. It wasn't Mason. This one was a stocky muscular tanned Guy that Brett assumed was Latino.

* * *

"Can I help you Sir?" The Guy purrs.

"Err...I'm good thanks" Brett says. He begins to walk away when the Guy grabs his wrist stroking it. Brett is confused by, and also annoyed by his forwardness.

"If you need anything. **Let me know**. I'm Marco by the way"

* * *

" _Great"_ Brett snaps walking down and aisle, turning as many corners as he possibly can. Luckily more people have entered the shop doing last minute Christmas shopping, ordering furniture, vases and Store grown Christmas trees. Brett has become drawn to some wacky Snowman picture frames. Clay from his pack would like it, he's in the middle of picking one up, when he can see a cheeky smile in the reflection.

It's Mason!

* * *

The Good news is that Brett didn't come this early for nothing. That bad news is that he's talking to some shaven wannabe tough Guy that Brett's sure he's seen before. Quickly Brett dumps the picture frame in the basket, it cracks against the Bathroom bag zip and shatters.

"Woah..."

"Hi...Mason, I seemed to have a had a little accident here" Brett said looking down at the splinters of glass sprinkling out of the basket. He attempts to grab the glass to put the frame together.

* * *

"Sir, don't!...you'll hurt yourself..." Mason says worriedly.

That warning falls on deaf ears as Brett "accidently" cuts himself on the glass. It doesn't hurt, he's had papercuts that were worse, but for his crushes benefit he exggerates the pain.

"Ugh... **Fuck**!" Brett whined.

* * *

"Sticking your hand in glass? Dumb-ass" Mason's "friend" smirks.

"Lukas, really?" Mason asks, rushing forward to examine Brett's hand. The Were can feel Lukas' jealousy from here. He'd kiss Mason right now if he could, fuck Lukas. He watches Mason as he gently turns his hands over inspecting it. There's a warm buzz in his brain as he realises that Mason is touching him for longer than necessary.

* * *

"It's a small cut, but I'll take you to the staff Bathroom. We need to get that remaining glass out" Mason says

"And you're just gonna Leave me here?" Lukas asks.

"Lukas, **grow up**. Follow me Sir" Mason says gently steering Brett away by the arm.

"See ya Lukas" Brett winks as he finally gets some alone time with his favourite Shop Assistant.


	2. Get you Alone

They walked into the Staff Bathroom Pink ansd White Hygiene posters were on the wall. Brett's heart is thuding as Mason touches his bloody hand and guides him to the sink. It's a simple Grey and White coloured Bathroom with a couple of urinals, One cubicle and one disabled toliet. The smell of bleach irritates his throat. He coughs as Mason turns on the tap.

The clotted blood runs down the sink. For the first time in a while Brett huffs at his Were abilities. The wound is gone, but now his retail Guy is turning away and leaning under the sink. And Brett obviously leans down too, not so accidently looking at the Guys ass as he's leaning forward. Brett looks up at the ceiling as he get's back up.

* * *

"Plaster, makes you heal faster" He said offering him the white and green Cartoon plaster.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.. _Nice!"_ Brett says, holding out his finger.

"Sorry, we've got the Mental age of Twelve here" Mason said Sheepishly.

As he puts the plaster on him, Brett sees this as a good way to make conversation.

* * *

"So do you have any Christmas plans? Other than _saving lives_?" Brett asked.

"Yes Sir. A very kind friend had offered to put me up for the Christmas season" Mason says smiling.

"I take it that friend is **Lucas.** How long have you Two been dating?" Brett asks.

* * *

He watches Mason look at him sharply before he starts making his way to the door. The Were is by the door in a flash. Blocking his way. Yes this is creepy and, yes Aliens on Mars can smell Mason's fear right now. But he got to know details about him. The useless Garden Website told him nothing. He doesn't even know the dates of Mason's Christmas time off. In that time, he might have decided to quit and change jobs.

Brett's got to get answers now before it's too late.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mason asked.

* * *

"No, I'm _extremely_ interested in your personal life. Do I look like a DIY Guy to you?" Brett asked.

Mason shrugs, staring at the door behind him.

"I try not to put people in boxes"

* * *

"Well the last time I tried DIY, I was Seven and wrecked my Sisters Barbie Mansion in the process. Gardening. Changing bulbs and painting ceilings isn't my style. But the Garden centre became a hobby, you know...after seeing your astonishingly nimble ass on that ladder" He says.

"Woah you've been checking me out?...Me?" Mason asks in bewilderment.

He pulls for the door handle but Brett blocks him. He sighs.

* * *

"Did **Marco** put you up to this?" He asks suspiciously.

 _"Who?_ Look, I'm usually not this forward. But the Christmas Holidays are upon us. Maybe you could add a little sunshine to mine?"

He sees Mason backing away from him watching him in doubt. He's sizing him up. They both know that he can't take Brett on. But he'd probably try.

* * *

"Is this some sick Christmas prank? Marco's dead when I see him!" Mason said.

"No, I mean I've seen Marco..."

"I knew it!" Mason shouts.

* * *

"But once was enough. What are you doing tonight? I could take you out for a Christmas drink before you travel to see your "friend"

"Like I'd go out with a random creep! How did Marco plan it? Pay some hot Guy to make a move. So you can stand me up? _Turn up with a Girlfriend?_ I'll show up and you'll beat the crap out of me, Is that what Marco told you to do?" Mason asked.

* * *

Confused Brett stepped away from the door and leaned on the frame. He was annoyed at himself for coming on too strong. But this had never been a problem in the past. He tried to get his hand, but he pulled his arm away.

"Look, I don't know this Marco. This isn't a set-up. The only good thing about my injury, was getting to see **you alone**. You're the cutest assistant I've seen all year. I'd like to get to know you, I've gotten no information from your Garden centre website, so..."

* * *

"You've looked me up! You're just Marco's type! _Stay away_ from me!" Mason said.

Marching towards the door, he flung it open storming through it like a raging bull. Brett didn't even think about going after him. He'd been way too laid-back, Too confident, too arrogant and it had cost him a hot date.

He checked himself out in the mirror and left the store, knowing that he could never return...


End file.
